1. Technical Field
In general, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use with a data processing system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use with a data processing system having a physical architecture. Yet still more specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use with a data processing system having a physical architecture, and which provide for the possibility of smart card use without unduly impacting the data processing system's physical architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems, are typically composed of a system unit including a random access memory (RAM), a read only store (ROS), a central processing unit (CPU), a display adaptor for connecting a display device to the system unit, a pointing device adaptor for connecting a pointing device such as a mouse, tablet, touch screen or the like to the system unit, a keyboard adaptor for connecting a keyboard to the system unit, and a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive or tape streamer for example, all interconnected by a system bus. In addition, the system unit typically includes but is not limited to one or more similar input/output (I/O) ports linked to the system bus for connecting additional adaptors to the system bus to enhance the performance of computer system. For example, a communication adaptor may be plugged into one of the I/O ports to permit connection of the computer system to other computer systems in a network such as, for example, a token ring network.
In some conventional computer systems, the I/O ports are provided inside the system unit in the form of edge connectors linked to the system bus. However, this arrangement is inconvenient because the covers of the computer system have to be removed in order to plug in a new adaptor.
More recently, there have become available optional adaptors, known generally as PC cards, which have been designed in accordance with some industry standard. One such standard is the PCMCIA standard. Examples of well-known PCMCIA adaptors include additional mass storage cards and communication adaptor cards. Typically, a PCMCIA adaptor is encapsulated in a sealed rectangular container. Each PCMCIA adaptor occupies approximately the same space as a credit card. However, there are 3 Types of PCMCIA adaptor each characterized by a different thickness: Type I adaptors are typically 3 mm thick; Type II adaptors are approximately 5 mm thick; and Type III are approximately 12 mm thick. A connector specified by the PCMCIA standard is provided along one end of the container. The connector is a universal 68 pin connector common to all PCMCIA adaptors. In use, the end of the container carrying the connector is plugged into a slot-like socket specified by the PCMCIA standard in the housing of the computer system. The connector on the adaptor mates with a reciprocal connector at the end of the socket. The reciprocal connector in the socket is linked to the system bus via a PCMCIA expansion bus in the computer system. There are three types of sockets, each corresponding in size to a different one of the three types of adaptor. A typical Type III socket includes a shell defining an approximately 12 mm thick slot for receiving a Type III PCMCIA adaptor, such as a mass storage device for example. Alternatively, two Type II reciprocal connectors are stacked one above the other at the end of the slot. The socket there not only accommodates one Type III adaptor, but also a similar or mixed pair of Type I and Type II adaptors.
Another, newer, PC card standard is known as "Card Bus." "Card Bus" is a 32 bit standard that operates at a higher frequency (up to about 33 MHz) than PCMCIA, which has essentially the same physical dimensions as were described for PCMCIA.
It has become increasingly common in the data processing systems industries to off-load many repetitive and/or specialized tasks previously performed by the central processing unit in conjunction with one or more other components onto dedicated circuit boards with built-in logic or firmware that gives it some kind of independent decision-making capability. Within certain (e.g., banking, finance, education, entertainment, etc.) industries, such circuit boards with built-in logic or firmware are encapsulated within credit cards and are generally referred to as "smart cards."
Such "smart cards" appear similar to the common credit card, except that the "smart card" typically has eight gold connectors which allow contact and communication with the smart card's internal logic and firmware. In practice, smart cards are used like a credit card. A specific example of such use would be where a smart card is used to control access to satellite-based entertainment. The smart card records the number of transactions, such as number of movies watched, and then deactivates when the smart card user has reached his transaction quota. Thus, the smart card allows the monitoring to be encapsulated and done by the card, rather than requiring monitoring by some central station.
If smart cards are to be used with data processing equipment, such data processing equipment must provide smart card acceptors. When a data processing system is built, it is often not known what type of repetitive and/or specialized functions the end users of the system will engage in. Consequently, from a design standpoint, it does not make sense to reserve essential space on the motherboard for potential "smart card" acceptors, especially since in many cases such reserved "smart card" acceptor space would never be utilized. Consequently, at present, whenever use of "smart cards" is called for by an end user, the installation of "smart card" acceptor devices typically poses a large problem, and often requires significant after-market engineering to find space for such "smart cards" on a motherboard of an existing computer architecture. This occurs because, the use of "smart cards" typically (although not always) occurs as an "add on" to the original system as designed.
In addition, because "smart cards" are often an "add on" to the original system, a problem often arises as to how to physically accept "smart card" acceptor devices into the architecture of the system. As is well understood in the art, it is advantageous to have such "smart cards" as physically near the central processing unit as possible, preferably on the mother board itself. However, as is also equally well understood in the art, very little, if any, space is generally available on a motherboard. This is especially true in notebook and sub-notebook computers, where space internal to the computer is already a very critical issue.
Thus, it is apparent that need exists for a method and apparatus which will provide for the eventuality of later "smart card" additions to existing computer architectures in a way which does not unduly consume any more space on a motherboard than that consumed by typically existing computer architecture components.